Cannon Defense
"I know those guns." - Captain Jack Sparrow, as the Black Pearl laid siege to Port Royal. Cannon Defense is a mini game where the player defends Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego from invading Bandit ships by manning cannons located on the Walls of the Fort. When a player loses or quits the minigame, the Cannon Defense level resets back to Level One. To play, approach a Cannon Defense location. There will be a Cannon Master outside the door (Basil Calledougal for Fort Charles, Geoffrey Bridgebreaker for Tortuga Graveyard and Rusty McGinnis for Fort Dundee). To start the game, approach the Cannon Master and press shift. Then select play Cannon Defense. Not all the time will you be able to get into a game straight away, there may be other pirates manning the guns so you will either have to be patient and wait for a space or go to another island where cannon defense is located and play there. Game Play Man the Guns Once inside the fort, the pirate is assigned a station on a cannon and can then fire on the incoming ships as they approach shore. Up to four (4) pirates can play at the same time and a pirate can join the gun crew at any time - if it's not full! *Newly arriving pirates may join in the middle of a wave. Just like with operating a deck gun, use your mouse to target and fire. Remember that since you are higher up than on a pirate ship, cannons will shoot ammo farther. It may take some time to adjust to shooting at a higher elevation. If you have more than Round Shot ammunition, use your keyboard to select the type of ammo. You can also SELL back ammunition you've bought. Also, you can receive other loot rewards as well, such as potions, tonics, Navy weapons, and cannon rams. Open Fire! The ships will come from the right and head to the town on the left. If they reach the town, the ship will steal some of the town's treasure and then try to get away. Enemy ships do fire back if you hit them. Only from a light frigate and up fire back. If struck, the pirate is stunned, you must shake the mouse to wake up. If ALL of the town's treasure is stolen, you lose. Once all ships in the wave are complete, players are rewarded. Money earned can buy specialty ammunition. The less that is stolen, the higher the reward. You can also earn items like tonics or cannon rams. Stats are kept between rounds and at the end of the game, so pirates can compare their accuracy, damage done, as well as how much treasure was saved from the raiders. Also take note that the higher waves you go, the higher your stats will be, due to the higher ship levels and more ships coming. Invading Ships Any of the regular ships could appear in an attack wave (Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Light Galleon, Sloop, Frigate, Galleon, War Sloop, War Frigate, War Galleon, Heavy War Sloop, Heavy War Galleon, and Heavy War Frigate!) Image Class Description Light Small ships with Red Sails. Normal They are average in size and have Green Sails. War Ships with Blue Sails and are large compared to the Light and Normal ships. Heavy War Ships with Orange Sails and have more health than the ordinary War Vessels. Game Note: *The War Frigate and Heavy War Frigate use a speed boost similar to Ramming speed. *Galleons sail the slowest, while Sloops sail the fastest. So it might be best to take out the Sloops first. Lock and Load! You earn Navy Cannon skill as you play, but it is ONLY for that game - the skill is not used outside of the game. As you earn skill levels, you get new ammo types and the ability to store more than one type of ammo. But, you still have to buy special ammo from the banknotes you earn from defending the town. Icons ''' Name Description Damage Load Level Cost Round Shot Standard Lead Ball 100-200 6 1 Free Targeted Shot Automatically aims at ships and incoming barrels 60-90 6 2 20 (Per100) Smoke Bomb Slows Enemy Ships 0 6 4 50 (Per 5) Mine Places floating bomb traps in the water ahead of ships. 800-1000 6 5 100 (Per 50) Hotshot Sets enemy ships on fire 150 3 7 100 (Per 50) Scattershot Fires a clustered shot (similar to grapeshot) 100-150 per cluster 6 8 125 (Per 50) Powder Keg Floating bomb that creates a massive explosion when shot with another ammo 1000-1500 1 10 500 (Per 9) Bullet Shoots direct and goes through hulls 400-500 3 11 200 (Per 50) Cold Shot Freezes a patch of water, ships get stuck. 100 3 13 200 (Per 50) Bomb Goes kablam! 450 4 14 250 (Per 50) Bait shot Summons a shark to the surface to sink a single ship. Sinks 1 ship instantly 1 16 1000 (Per 6) Firestorm Creates a flaming explosion that sets nearby ships on fire! 500-600 to surrounding ships 1 18 400 (Per 25) Also, as you level additional slots open up to add a big variety of ammunition. *Level 2 - Second Ammo Slot Added *Level 6 - Third Ammo Slot Added *Level 9 - Fourth Ammo Slot Added *Level 20 - Repeater Cannon! Your cannon switches to a gleaming new model with gears and fires even faster.(right) '''Game Note: *Some players have found rare and even famed cannon rams while playing this game. *Your passive cannon skills and shoot skills DO have an effect on your firing rate. For example, if you if you max rapid reload, and shoot, your cannon will reload faster, and your firing rate will be increased, just like the deck guns on a regular ship. Tips: *Round shot does more damage than targeted shot, if you have good aim, it is strongly recomended to use Round shot as your Basic ammo. *During early levels, dont buy mines if your in for the long haul! save that money for Powder Keg ammo and Bait Shot ammos later on. *When you get low on purchased ammunition, press SHIFT to open the store. You can sell the portion back and then re-buy the full measure of rounds. (Please add any tips you use to get to higher waves) Category:Mini Games Category:Game Play